GF13-017NJ/B Gundam Shining Break
The GF13-017NJ/B Gundam Shining Break is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Break. Based on the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam, it is piloted by Ark. Technology & Combat Characteristics A custom Gunpla based on the hand-to-hand fighting styled Shining Gundam, the Gundam Shining Break reverts to a basic fighting style, armed with a beam rifle and shield.1/144 HGBD Shining Break Gundam manual Making use of the base kit's wide range of motions, a transformation mechanism was added by Ark, allowing the Gunpla to transform into a flight form known as 'Shining Berkut'. There is a 'Before' and 'After' version of this Gunpla based on the time period of the story: it has a black base color when Ark was a Mass Diver, and this changed to the orthodox white base color after he gave up using the Break Decal. The Gunpla can still use the base kit's Super Mode, but Ark had purposely omitted the mode's armor expansion mechanism. However amidst adversity, he succeeded in learning the Shining Boost Finger special attack, which uses that mechanism. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Two pairs of vulcan guns of different calibers are mounted in the head. They are mainly used to restrict enemy movements, intercept missiles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :They were originally called Beam Swords when used by the base Shining Gundam, but Ark criticized the name and changed them to Beam Sabers for the Gundam Shining Break. One long and one short beam saber can be mounted on the Gundam's back. ;*Beam Rifle :A large, portable firearm designated for the Gundam Shining Break. During Shining Berkut mode, it becomes the nose unit and can shoot while in that position. The front end contains an expanding mechanism and when directly linked to the suit's generator, it can produce a powerful shot. It can also be used for the Shining Boost Finger special attack. ;*Shield :A large shield with optimized defense capabilities. It also stores the main wings of the Shining Berkut mode and can function as a flying sub-unit. Special Attacks ;*Shining Boost Finger History Picture Gallery Gundam Shining Break (Before).jpg Gundam Build Divers Break - Gundam ACE Scan 1.png Gundam Build Divers Break - Gundam ACE Scan 2.png Gundam Build Divers Break - Gundam ACE Scan 3.jpg Gundam Build Divers Break - Gundam ACE Scan 4.jpg GF13-017NJ-B Gundam Shining Break (Ep 25) 01.jpg|In episode 25 of GBD Gundam Shining Break yanagi.jpg|Image from Takayuki Yanase's twitter Gundam Build Divers Break - Gundam ACE Scan 201907.jpg Gundam Shining Break Break Ver yanase.jpg|Break Ver. Gundam Shining Break Break Ver Front Setting.jpg|Break Ver. Gundam Shining Break Break Ver Rear Setting.jpg|Break Ver. Gunpla GF13-017NJ-B Gundam Shining Break (Gunpla) (Box Art).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Shining Break (2018): box art GF13-017NJ-B Gundam Shining Break (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Shining Break (Front) GF13-017NJ-B Gundam Shining Break (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Shining Break (Rear) GF13-017NJ-B Gundam Shining Break (Gunpla) (Action Pose 1).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Shining Break (Action Pose 1) GF13-017NJ-B Gundam Shining Break (Gunpla) (Action Pose 2).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Shining Break (Action Pose 2) GF13-017NJ-B Gundam Shining Break (Gunpla) (Shining Berkut).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam Shining Break (Shining Berkut) Notes & Trivia References External links